


A Fitting Halloween Costume

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has eyes made for eyeliner okay?, Alec makes a fantastic warlock, Alliance Rune, Halloween, M/M, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: After Alec puts his foot down and refuses to wear a costume for Halloween, he comes up with a compromise - he'll wear any outfit Magnus wants (within reason) if it isn't a costume.  Magnus has the perfect solution.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505372
Comments: 15
Kudos: 294





	A Fitting Halloween Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Prompt 31: Free Day
> 
> MALEC DOES HALLOWEEN!!

“No." 

  
"Yes." 

  
” _Nooooo_.“ 

  
” _Yeeeeeees_.“ 

  
"Drawing the word out longer doesn’t mean you’re going to win,” Alec growled. 

  
“Alexander,” Magnus said, putting his hands on his hips. “You are going to be dressing up for tonight. How you dress up is entirely up to you." 

  
"I’m not dressing up,” Alec said, staring at Magnus, pulling out the pleading look that he knew Magnus could never say no to. “Magnus, I’m not going to dress up." 

  
Magnus wavered, for an instant, but frowned and shook his head. "No, you said that you would be willing to dress up-" 

  
"That was before I knew everyone at Pandemonium was going to see me,” Alec interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest. He rolled his eyes. "I can’t be caught wearing a foolish costume, Magnus, you _know_ that.“ 

  
"Hell forbid the Head of the Institute be allowed to have a little bit of fun,” Magnus shot back, rolling his eyes. “You need to wear something other than your shadowhunter gear." 

  
Alec softened and reached out, tugging Magnus into his arms. "How about I make you a deal?" 

  
Magnus arched an eyebrow, even as Alec pulled him closer. "I’m listening." 

  
"You can put me in whatever outfit you want tonight, _if_ it’s not a costume,” Alec said, leaning in to nuzzle his neck. “Can we compromise on that?" 

  
Magnus pulled back and trailed his eyes down Alec, tilting his head in consideration. "Any outfit?" 

  
Alec winced, but nodded. "Yeah, any outfit. Preferably not shirtless, but I do mean it." 

  
Magnus hummed and snapped his fingers, summoning clothes to his fingers, tossing away the belt after a moment before an idea struck him and he grinned, bright and wide at Alec. "I know what you can dress up as for tonight." 

  
Before Alec could groan, Magnus held out his hand, his eyes glinting. "Trust me. Go get your stele, we need to hurry." 

  
Blinking at the odd demand, Alec gave Magnus a look, but went to go pull it out of the holster that was on the bed where he’d put it earlier. 

  
Magnus grinned, hurrying over to his vanity, flipping through eyeshadow palettes until he found the one he wanted, pondering over the colors for a moment until Alec made a noise behind him. "One second, trying to figure out… _yes_." 

  
~!~ 

  
Alec glanced over at Magnus. "You sure this is a good idea? We’re definitely going to, ah…" 

  
"Make a splash?” Magnus offered, grinning at Alec. “ _That_ , darling. Is the entire point." 

  
Alec took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. He was glad that Magnus had picked a black button up shirt for him, even if he had it more than halfway unbuttoned and was borrowing two of Magnus’ more simple silver necklaces with it. The pants were a bit… _tight_ though. Magnus couldn’t stop staring at his ass, however, so maybe he got why Magnus wore them. A little bit. He reached up to push his fingers through his hair, but Magnus slapped his hand away. 

  
"Don’t you dare ruin my good work before I’ve had a chance to properly appreciate it,” Magnus growled, taking Alec’s hand, tugging him towards the VIP area. He needed to put in an appearance, but then he would be able to dance with Alec for the remainder of the evening. 

  
Alec laughed and let Magnus go, leaning back against the wall as Magnus was almost immediately surrounded by his Court. Gold eyes flickered towards him, but more often than not and Alec lost himself in staring at his own fingers, blue magic, _Magnus_ ’ magic, twisting around his fingertips, singing in his veins thanks to the rune on his forearm.

  
Magnus felt a small pull on his magic and the sight of Alec twisting it so easily around long fingers was enough to have him lose track of the conversation around him entirely. His magic was dancing, delighted to be used by Alexander, to be able to protect him in an entirely different way than usual, and like this, he could see the possessive hold it had on Alec. 

  
Alec did make a rather sensational warlock, if Magnus did say so himself. Dark kohl and eyeliner around his eyes, clothed almost entirely in black and silver, his runes glamoured and magic sparking around his fingertips? He was temptation incarnate and Magnus murmured his apologies, standing up from the area to walk towards where Alec was staring at him, a smirk on his lips. 

  
“Hello there,” Magnus purred, reaching out to touch Alexander’s arm, giving him a gentle tug. “May I have this dance?" 

  
Alec gave Magnus a proper bow, just to hear his husband throw his head back and laugh before he nodded. "Why yes, I’d love to." 

  
And if Magnus made sure that his magic was dancing _in_ and _around_ Alec while they were on the dance floor, well. He was always one to stake his claim, and Alec was, and always would be, his, just like he belonged to Alexander. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
